


[Fanart] within my heart

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Community: poet_inspired, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Female Characters, Female Jewish Character, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Inspired by Poetry, Jewish Character, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I</em><br/>Within me<br/>My heart<br/>Within my heart<br/>A museum<br/>Within a museum<br/>A synagogue<br/>Within it<br/>I</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] within my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Having Chosen, So Defined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137674) by [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes). 



> Inspired by [the Yehuda Amichai prompt](URL) at [](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**poet_inspired**](http://poet-inspired.dreamwidth.org/) and [Having Chosen, So Defined 'Verse by language_escapes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5654), in which Polly is Jewish. 
> 
> Graphic created with screencaps courtesy of [inadream-caps on Livejournal](http://inadream-caps.livejournal.com/65618.html#comments). Texture in the graphic used with the courtesy of [crazykira on DeviantArt](http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=crazykira+textures#/d1g3icc).

  



End file.
